


Just A Game

by ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bulimia Mention, F/F, Fluff and Lovestruck Heather Duke, The Spin The Bottle Kiss That No One Asked For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs/pseuds/ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs
Summary: At a party, a game of spin the bottle begins, which Heather Duke is dragged into. Her dreams and nightmares collide as once when Veronica joins that game.





	Just A Game

Heather let out a heavy sigh as she sat down on the ground with the rest of her peers, a red solo cup in her hand. Chandler had decided to throw a party over the Summer, and it consisted of the usual guests; The Heathers and Veronica, most of the football team, Courtney and her friends, and anyone else who was deemed high enough on the social ladder at Westenburg. As of right now, a small group was getting ready to play spin the bottle. Unfortunately, Heather was a part of that group.

She watched as a few other people sat down, most that she had no desire to kiss. But she would go along with the game at least. Heather Mcnamera sat next to her with an empty bottle, setting it down in the middle of the circle.

“We all know how to play, right?” The blonde asked, looking around the circle. She noticed Veronica watching from a small distance. “Veronica, are you playing or not?”

Heather looked up as she heard her say this, glancing towards the other brunette with a slightly panicked look. She took a sip of her drink, hoping to hide her face. God, please no.

“Why not,” She said with a sigh, finishing off her drink as she sat down across from Duke.

“Fuck,” She muttered to herself, getting a look from Chandler.

“What was that, Heather?” She mused, a small smirk on her face.

She shook her head. “Uh, nothing. Just… what do we do if it lands on another girl? Or if one of the guys has it land on another guy?” She bit her lip, waiting anxiously for an answer.

She simply shrugged. “We’ll suck it up and do it. You wouldn’t re-spin just because it landed on some guy you don’t wanna kiss, right?”

“Right,” She said in a small voice, sighing softly. “Who’s going first?”

Luckily Chandler had volunteered, who was sitting to the right of Heather, so she had plenty of time to walk herself through the many possibilities. If it landed on anyone else here, she’d suck it up and do it, and if there was any hesitation in her decision, it would only be momentary. But it was different with Veronica. The two of them had always been the closest of the group. If Heather ever had problems with her parents, her eating disorder and whatever Chandler had decided to say to her about it that week, or really anything else, Veronica was always there for her, no matter what. And she did the same for her.

But… she’d be lying if she’d said she never thought about Veronica in a different way. Even if it was just for a little while. Some day dream that would come to her mind in the middle of one of her classes or while her parents were lecturing her about getting better grades. And while she believed it to be nothing more then that, it still didn’t make her feel much better. She didn’t quiet know what her future would entail, but her parents had made it very clear that a husband would have to be a part of that future.

Before she had a chance to think any deeper into this, she noticed Mac’s eyes on her, along with a few other people in the circle. “It’s your turn, Heather.” She said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Right, sorry.” She muttered, biting her lip. She leaned forward, letting out a breath before spinning the bottle in front of her. She waited for what seemed like ages before the bottle finally stopped, landing on the person across from her. She looked up, only to lock eyes with Veronica.

“I-I think I should spin it again, I mean I barley did anything!” She was speaking a bit faster than usual, a light blush on her cheeks. God, there was no way she could do this in front of…. anyone!

“You know the rules, Heather,” Chandler said with a smirk. “No re-spins. Besides, you might as well make this more entertaining.”

Veronica sighed softly, glancing towards Heather Duke. “We don’t have to do it if you want to. I’ll just kiss your cheek or something.”

“No,” She said, shaking her head slightly. “I’ll do it.” She didn’t want to imagine what shit she would here from Heather if she backed down. And besides, if it was just the game, it’s not like anyone would call her a… no one would call her gay.

She locked eyes with Veronica again, remembering that this was just a game. If any of the other girls had had the bottle land on Veronica, they would have had to do this too. Before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned towards Veronica, closing her eyes as their lips met.

It lasted a few seconds longer then most of the other kisses, which eventually earned them a few cheers from the boys. Not really for any good reasons of course. She pulled away from her, a dazed look on her face as she moved back to her spot. A few comments were made, but she wasn’t really paying attention to much around her. She waited until Chandler had gotten through her second turn before standing up to say that she had to refill her drink. Veronica followed her.

Once Heather had gotten to a more secluded area of the house, she noticed Veronica, furrowing her brows when she saw her. “Ronnie? Did you follow-“

Before she could get the last word of her sentence out, Veronica leaned forward, kissing her quickly. She smiled to herself when she pulled back, watching as Heather’s face went back to a dazed, blushing mess. “We can keep this one a secret.” She said, smiling softly down at her.

Heather nodded, biting her lip as she tried to control her blush. “Of course,” She said, a wide grin on her face. “But uh, I don’t think I’m going to feel like kissing anyone else tonight.”

“That makes both of us,” Veronica said, taking Heather’s hand in hers.


End file.
